ucf_ultimate_caw_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxette Ewers
Baxtette Ewers (born January 27th 1999) is a Proffesional Wrestler,Gangster, Game Creator & Actor who Portrayes herself in mostly every video game Shes been too and worked in her career as a Profressional Wrestler & Is a Maxim Celebrity In Wrestling Baxtette Ewers is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting Early Life & Maxim Career Baxtette Ewers was Born in a Hospital Around 6:00 AM in the Morning on January,27th 1999 at Virginia Commonwealth University Medical Center then Lived into a Country for 7 Years Before Comming To The City Of Lynchburg, Baxtette Ewers Attended Her First Time To Go To School at Yellow Branch Elemantry School for Pre-K and Kindergarten Then has Moved to Rustburg Elemantry School for 1st Grade all the way Through,by The Time in 2006 Baxtette's Parents Had Devorced Thus making Baxtette's Time to live in the Country Ended, Baxtette Ewers and her Family had Moved into the City Of Lynchburg and That Time Baxtette Ewers had to stay at His Grandmother's House with His Brother Until then Her Mother Rented a House for Ewers to stay at (2006-Present) In 2007 Baxtette Ewers Attended To go to Tomahawk Elemantry School for 2nd Grade Through 5th Grade, Then After That She Was Then Beging Middle School to Begin With During The 4/8/11 Day Baxtette Ewers was Suspended for 5 Days After a Threat On Facebook on a Teen Guy who also goes to Brookville Middle School,Next Week She Returned Thus Statting To Leave Brookville Middle School & Never Come Back, After She made it out of 6th Grade She stated he wanted to stay home & never care about school ever again, But ended up comming back to 7th Grade, Ewers had Met With Jennifer Wilgus and became Best Friends as well,Ewers had said "7th Grade was a better grade for me because i really hated 6th grade" After that Baxtette Ewers then met with New best Friend Christella Rice during a Summer Program, After The Summer Program was Done Baxtette and Christella were Spearate but still remaining Best Friends, Ewers then Attended 8th Grade In Brookville Middle & Was Suspended For The 2nd Time by another Threat to a Teacher with The Gun Hand and Was Suspended 2 Days On Halloween Wednesday 31st She Returned on November 5th She said She hates Everything in Middle School and Started to Not Care Anymore Stuff about Middle School, The Worst Day of Her Life was On December 21st 2012 Where he was Forced to Be with his dad at Sun Transport, Ewers Refused to Work For it & Stated To Work On Other Personalities, After That Ewers had Told her Mother what was going on with him & his father & requested to Sue Her Father for Treating Her Like a Baby, In December 28th 2012 Ewers Had Gotten intrested in WWE Wrestling By Watching Videos Of It On Youtube Then Watching Friday Night Smackdown Every Friday.In Summer 2013 Ewers Was having a Rough Time at a Summer Program With Only 1 PG-13 Rated Films & Seeing other Kid PG Films that werent good with him (Except Despicable Me 2) She Stated That She Isnt Comming Back. In Augest 2013 Ewers Started Brookville High School & Then Began To Like it because it was Nice & He got to his Classes on Time, Baxtette Ewers Knows Wrestling & Karate Skills (He has Retired from Karate & Moved on) He also Has Various Accounts like [1] His Youtube Account,[2] His DeviantART Account,[3] His Twitter Account,[4] and a FurAffinity.net Account,It was Reported That Ewers had Quit FurAffinity.net Due To The Age Lock Of Pornography Stating "This is Not My Time to Be on FA Anymore I Quit Forever and I Want To Spend More time On DeviantART". Maxim Career Baxette Ewers Has Been hired To Created Maxim Photos For Online & Magazines Which She was One Of The Top 10 Woman To Be Popular & Sexy